The present invention relates generally to pinball games and, more particularly, to an improved play feature for such games which is designed to foster and to maintain player interest in the games. A typical pinball game includes an inclined playfield which supports a rolling ball, a pair of flippers, a vertical backbox and a variety of play features. The person who plays the game controls flippers mounted on the playfield which, when activated by the player at the appropriate time, return the pinball back into play.
A typical object of pinball games is for the player to direct pinballs at selected play features or targets to score points. As a general rule, the more points that a player scores during a turn of pinball the more that player becomes intrigued with the game. Thus, it is desirable for pinball game manufacturers to design play features which provide entertaining effects and which stimulate player interest in the game by allowing for increased scores.